1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of an electronic component, an electrical junction box including the assembling structure, and an electronic component, and more particularly, to an assembling structure of an electronic component provided to an electrical junction box which is mounted on a mobile object such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile object such as an automobile is equipped with an electrical junction box in which an electronic component such as a relay is accommodated to control connection between a power supply device and the electric component (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787).
FIG. 12 is a longitudinal-sectional view of a conventional relay module.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, the conventional relay includes a relay main body 11 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and plural plate-like lead terminals 12 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay main body 11. In FIG. 12, the relay main body 11 is not illustrated in a cross-sectional view for the purpose of simplification of the drawing and only the plural lead terminals 12 are illustrated in a cross-sectional view.
Such a type of relay is assembled into a resinous holding member 15, which holds terminal fittings 14 connected to electrical wires 13, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. Each terminal fitting 14 is provided with a spring portion 16 to which the lead terminal 12 is connected. The relay is held by the holding member 15 by inserting tips of the plural lead terminals 12 into the spring portions 16.
In the relay module illustrated in FIG. 12, water is prevented from entering a space which is surrounded by the relay main body 11 and the holding member 15, that is, a space for receiving the lead terminals 12, by bringing the relay main body 11 into contact with end faces of the holding member 15. However, when a slight gap is formed in a part in which the relay main body 11 comes in contact with the holding member 15 for some reasons, there is a possibility that water will enter the space through the gap and the water will come in contact with the lead terminals 12. Even when water comes in contact with the lead terminals 12 in this way, there is a need for satisfactorily preventing a short circuit between the lead terminals 12.